mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BoxDroppingManApe
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Episode 50: Forever a Whitmore, Narry a Cooper page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 01:04, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for making this wiki! I plan to do a ton more on here, shit is fun. Can't thank you enough for going in and editing the formatting of the episode I was working on yesterday, it looks at least 1000% better. The editor changed to source-only halfway through, making it much harder to edit. And as a web designer the formatting was KILLING ME SLOWLY AAHHHH D: Guess I should watch one of those "how do i wikia" videos after all. Princesstelephone (talk) 04:54, December 3, 2015 (UTC)princesstelephone No problem! I should be thanking you, the amount of work you put into that article was incredible. Yeah, it's a bit of a fun hobby, and I keep getting surprised by how much old html and CSS is coming back to me as I work on it. There seems to be plenty of nuance to wiki-text, though the editors are slowly driving me mad. Thanks again for your work on the Taco Nexus and on all the unintelligibles. I hope to see more from you in the future! :) Edit: Oh, and feel free to make any design suggestions that you have about the overall format and presentation of the wiki. I'm not 100% happy with it, so I imagine there's room for improvement somewhere. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 06:53, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. My Brother, My Brother, and Me Wiki looks good and just needs a little bit of work on its main page, to add some links to the important content (eg. episodes, topics, etc), if possible with images, in order to be eligible for a spotlight. Let me know on my wall when you've had a chance to add those! -- Wendy (talk) 04:28, January 28, 2016 (UTC) A request for further communication Hey man! I know I'm quite new to the wiki, but I've been trying to prove my commitment over the past few days through substantial edits. I'd like to be up front with you here. The current state of the wiki is, for the most part, great. However, at the same time, it's lacking. The work that's been done by so many people over the years shines bright, but currently I don't see those people here anymore. I'd like to do something about that, if it's not too presumptuous of me, and the way I'd like to start is by getting in touch with you over Discord. I apologize for wanting to move the discussion off of the wiki, but this type of message board communication is simply too slow to be as productive as I'd like to be. Just reply to this message when you see it and tell me if you'd be willing to talk over Discord, and we'll figure out the rest from there. Thanks in advance for humoring me! DoomZero (talk) 18:54, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Thank you for the work you have done so far, and I'm interested in hearing any ideas or suggestions that you have. I definitely hear you about it being lacking - I'm proud of my work in standardizing the whole thing and catching up the episode outlines, but actually adding content is a weakness of mine, and keeping dedicated editors around has been a long-standing struggle of mine. I'm willing to hear you out on any given discord. I'm still a part of the discord that User:NamiRocket was promoting a while back, I think, but anything else is fine. I'm online and able to chat less frequently than is ideal, but I can give it a go. BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 23:49, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Great! I think the discord server that I ended up on is a different one, so I'll give you the invite link just to be safe: https://discord.gg/g2hkyRb When you get there, ping me if I don't notice you join. DoomZero (talk) 01:06, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Podpedia I run a podcast wiki network called Podpedia. I am currently looking for more wikis to join my network, and I was wondering if you would be interested in creating a wiki for the My Brother, My Brother, and Me podcast on Podpedia. I can help you set up your wiki and answer any questions you may have. If you are interested in creating a wiki on Podpedia, let me know here or on Podpedia at podpedia.org. CoolieCoolster (talk) 19:58, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I find the idea of having a single website hosting a bunch of podcast wikis to be pretty appealing. I don't have enough time to devote to this wiki right here, let alone another one, but if you want to port episode articles over, you have my blessing. BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 22:36, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Caretaking That Ladder Hey! I've recently taken to caretaking That Ladder, if it hasn't been updated by the time I get around to it anyway. Because I'm neurotic and into numbers I'll check myself by making sure the end of year totals add up to the ladder total. I noticed Rachel Rosing's end of year totals only added up to 71 though she's credited with 73 so I went back through the episodes to count (See: neurotic). Not only did I not find a year where she her count was two too low (by my count the 2017, 2016, and 2014 totals are all correct), I counted 28 in 2015 rather than 33. Which would mean she should be at 66 total, not 73. I have not double checked this yet, but this would be a rather substantial change (I've personally always liked the symmetry of Zoe and Rachel being tied for 2nd) so I wanted to run it by someone. Is it possible the total could be off this much? I figured you would know, or have thoughts. Cheers, Adrian Ahcowles (talk) 22:45, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Great Job Yikes! I'm shocked to hear that. I wouldn't have been surprised if I was off by 2, but 7 seems oddly large. I just went through twitter and didn't seen any corrections from Rachel that would account for that. I'm actually heading out the door to go to a live show now, some thoughts as to what could possibly account for that: did you check the footnotes, where I might have put a post-episode claim of credit, and did you check the maxfundrive episodes? Thanks for the work you're doing. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 23:01, June 14, 2018 (UTC) I went through the special episodes and found 4. I'm going to go back through everything again today because I have some time and check footnotes. Will report back with updates, haha. Ahcowles (talk) 13:48, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Found 2 more at Episode 261: Island Boy Begins in the footnotes --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 15:56, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Oh wow I just went through everything today but I missed that. Well with those two tacked on, along with the 4 in the special episodes I found, all the yearly totals check out. So by that metric the total should be 71 instead of 73. Should it be changed to that do you think? Also separate issue but do you think Caleb/Kayla Blair should be counted for 2? They had the one final yahoo that got redacted. I only listed one but I felt weird about it. Ahcowles (talk) 01:00, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Ah okay, yeah it should be 71 then. Not sure which episode you're talking about, but yeah I always try to give credit to everyone who sent it in, if the brothers mention it. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 17:13, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Suggested changes to Template:PodcastInfobox Can you read over my suggested changes to this template? It felt like the sort of change that I should submit for review first. Stuffinmud (talk) 20:47, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Sounds good to me You have my blessing. I hope it works. --BoxDroppingManApe (talk) 00:36, January 21, 2020 (UTC)